


the letter

by heartsawakened (werisingsun)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, epistle, translated to eng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werisingsun/pseuds/heartsawakened
Summary: Hi Mom, it’s me, Seonghwa.I’m sending this message because you called me to ask about the dormitory. You said you saw on the show that I always help Hongjoong tidy up, and he doesn’t come back very much, and you thought it was too much for me to handle. When you called I was busy and I didn't have a chance to answer you. I kept meaning to call you back, but since I was with everyone else, it was inconvenient to talk about so many things, so I decided to send you a message. It looks weirdly formal, like writing a letter.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	the letter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [信](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103874) by [takayukitakane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takayukitakane/pseuds/takayukitakane). 



> A/N:  
> *Hongseong  
> *ATEEZ Kim Hongjoong X Park Seonghwa  
> *I haven't written for a while.jpg  
> *the idea for this story came a few days ago when the the first con was shown to me and i cried really loudly
> 
> T/N: this is my first fic translation. i am not a native chinese speaker, so let me know if there are any interpretation errors.  
> please give kudos to the original author!

Hi Mom, it’s me, Seonghwa. 

I’m sending this message because you called me to ask about the dormitory. You said you saw on the show that I always help Hongjoong tidy up, and he doesn’t come back very much, and you thought it was too much for me to handle. When you called I was busy and I didn't have a chance to answer you. I kept meaning to call you back, but since I was with everyone else, it was inconvenient to talk about so many things, so I decided to send you a message. It looks weirdly formal, like writing a letter.

Hongjoong, as you should already know, is our leader. The leader has more to carry than the rest of us, so naturally he would be a bit busier. Whenever he doesn't come back in the evening, he’s writing songs for everyone in his studio, and occasionally he goes to the practice room. But when he goes to the practice room, he basically drags me, so it's not like he doesn't want to go home, heheh. He’s seriously such a skilled person, while on the other hand I don't have so many different talents. As a member of our team, I also want to try to be his support, but a lot of times I feel like I can't help him. Even though I’m older than him! Anyway, I’m also an older brother, so there are things that only I can do. For example, I clean all the places I can at home, that way when he’s tired and wants to come back to rest, he can just relax.

Obviously, this isn’t the only reason why I like to clean up the dorm. But when I accidentally discovered that doing so can bring comfort and strength to other people, especially to Hongjoong, I felt really happy, and this feeling encourages me to keep doing it. Although Hongjoong is very clear-headed when he’s working, he’s confused about many things in everyday life. Right now, he has to rely on me to help him. Since I can’t do all the things that he does at work, I want to try to reduce his day-to-day burdens.

So I actually don't mind him not coming back to the dormitory. Sometimes I complain about how he is a workaholic, and I also tried to tell him that he doesn't want to be so busy all day long, that sooner or later he’ll be burnt out. But he’s always been like this. This is the only way he can feel satisfied. I said he could do whatever he wanted, but I still felt that he was too overworked. Aish, sometimes when I secretly visit him in the middle of the night, he’ll have just fallen asleep in a chair, and I have to go back and get a blanket to cover him. He always made me go back and forth like this, so I let him take the blanket every day. I found out that he took it and didn't use it. I didn’t say anything, but I put it on for him. Sometimes he even went to sleep without saving his project! He later told me that the program can automatically save it so I don't have to worry about it, but whenever I see he’s written lyrics, I still get nervous and save it for him quickly.

The other kids also take good care of him. Because he stays in his studio and doesn’t come out often, he doesn’t know if anyone has ordered dinner. When this happens, one of the members will ask me to bring Hongjoong some food. Sometimes he’s asleep when I come by, and when he’s not asleep, I drag him out and make him eat with us all, and he does so happily! The members also take good care of me, even though they always bully me because of my gentleness and the way I talk (Like, seriously? Geez...), but I can sense that they are also working hard not to trouble me. Yeosang's drone isn’t used much after it fell into the rice that one time, and Wooyoung doesn’t yell too much when we’re home at night. Of course, Hongjoong also takes good care of me. Although we have a small age gap, he is the only one of my age. So in many cases, the two of us have less trouble talking to each other. Relatively speaking, we are more honest with each other than the others. The younger ones are very dependent on us, always come to us and talk about their troubles and pressures, how can we let them share our troubles? The two of us occasionally said that, in the dormitory, we felt like we were old. When you see this, you might say ‘oh, you are still young’. Sure, we are 23 years old, after all. So it's all very hard work, but for the future, the hard work is worth it.

The future, it seems a bit far away? In any case, I’m doing well now, and I live happily every day. You don't have to worry about me too much (I am the happiest son in the world, of course). Hongjoong is really a good friend of mine, and the other members are as well. I’m really happy to work with them. There is really no need to worry about the dormitory. I think, right now, this is the best we can do.

If anything happens, I’ll tell you as soon as I can. 

Your son, 

Seonghwa.

(Why did I instinctively write that signature haha, I guess it is like a letter, and a pretty good one too.)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/werisingsun)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/xuxisoftbot)


End file.
